Shatterproof
Shattereproof is the fourth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and is going to be available on September 4, 2012. It will be written by Roland Smith. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Three, The Mole. Plot After pushing some spectacular heists Amy and Dan have become Interpol's most hated criminals. So when Vesper One orders them to steal the world's largest diamond they know they're facing life in prison...or worse. But with the Cahill hostages still in peril Amy and Dan have no choice but to launch a secret mission that leads them to an ancient city full of dangerous secrets. With a Vesper mole sabotaging the Madrigals from inside Amy and Dan have to fulfill their enemy's request before it's too late. Vesper One has developed a taste for killing Cahills and Amy and Dan are going to wait to see who's next. Author Roland Smith also offered a tease on the Message Board, saying: Summary Please note that the early release of these first two chapters are only available on the Kindle edition of The Dead Of Night. Chapter 1 The book begins with Amy, Dan, and the Rosenbooms on a bus to Berlin, Germany. The airport was closed during the earliest snowfall in Germany's history, and they were put on a bus for a six-hour drive. They get a text from Vesper 1, asking them to steal a priceless jewel, giving no indication as to which. Soon after, they got off the bus, and rented a car, in which after 2 minutes they are stopped by police. They say they are going to arrest them, and make them turn around. The 2 operatives left. Then they get a text from Vesper 1, saying it was all a trick, and when they opened Amy's bag, which the 2 men searched, they would find a smaller bag, containing a real diamond to swap with the fake one at the Pergamon museum. Chapter 2 It starts with the text V4 (Sandy Bancroft) sent to V1 in The Dead Of Night, with V1's reply. Erasmus, Jonah, and Hamilton are then tracking and following Luna Amato, who is watching V4, as Erasmus wants to ask some questions about the murder of William McIntyre. Puzzles *On the diamond on the cover there are some numbers and letters. If you put them in order: M1 A2 G3 E4 L5 L6 A7 N8 it spells MAGELLAN. *There will probably be another code on the inside cover. Trivia *Shatterproof will be the first book in The 39 Clues with a one word title. *This book and Book 6 will be the only books in the Cahills vs. Vespers series that isn't written by an author who wrote in the original series. *This book may take place partly in the Philippines. *On the back of The Dead of Night, Vesper One says he wants the Golden Jubilee Diamond, the largest faceted diamond in the world, just in front of the Cullinan I (which is the diamond on the cover). *This book will definitely have some reference to Magellan in it, as Card pack 2 is called the Magellan Heist, and it says Magellan in code on the cover. Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Shatterproof Category:Luna Amato Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Vesper Four Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Three